marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: Atlantis Rising Vol 1 2
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** *** *** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** Angels appointed to use the Ebony Blade *** *** *** *** ** ** ** Host of Angels Evil *** *** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** Cave sheltering ** * * ** *** * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story continues from the events of and . * The Thing's face is scarred here because he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face is eventually healed in . * Morgan le Fay recounts how Attilan was shrunken down in size and removed from the moon during . * Sue mentions how her powers are derived from a "higher dimension" this is a reference to where she was told that her powers draw energy from hyperspace. This issue incorrectly references that revelation to . * The Inhumans are restoring Triton back to normal after his was enhanced in size and shape by mystical energies in . * The Crimson Cadre was defeated an imprisoned by Fantastic Force in . * The castle in Latveria is referred to as belonging to the "late" Doctor Doom. At the time of this story Doctor Doom and Mister Fantastic were believed to have been killed circa . In reality they are actually prisoners of Hyperstorm as revealed in . * Franklin's mind is fracturing creating psycho-plasmic entities based on segments of his personality. This began happening in and is cured by . * Medusa mentions the Inhumans last battle with Namor which occurred in . * Llyron usurped control of Atlantis back in , although he eventually loses it sometime prior to . * Llyron mentions how the previous kingdom of Atlantis, located at the South Pole, was now ruled by Attuma. Beneath the waters of Antarctica was the original home of the Atlanteans as first seen in . However they were forced to flee when it was attacked in 1959 by Destiny as seen in . The Atlanteans had been living in their current kingdom since . Attuma took over the Antartic Atlantis circa . * Black Bolt's antennae is damaged in this story, it eventually gets fixed in . * The Genetic Council have been trying to capture Devlor since because they consider him a genetic aberration. * Although Attilan is restored to normal size on the continent of Atlantis it does not stay here for very long. It is eventually moved back to the Himalayan Mountains in . * attempts to explore what is happening under the dome of Attilan with the Terrigen Mist trapped below. However after that story that plot line is dropped entirely and nothing is ever mentioned of it again. Presumably the Inhumans recontained the Terrigen Mists before it could cause even more mutations among their population. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}